


The drug dealer

by verybadidea



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Evan is still friends with the Balloon Squad because in this house we stand resolved conflicts, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadidea/pseuds/verybadidea
Summary: Even has for mission to find the allegedly "drug dealer" Isak.Their first meeting is more than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	The drug dealer

"Isak?"

"Yeah, have you heard about him?"

Even took a moment to think about it, but the name felt foreign on his tongue. "No, I don’t think so. Doesn’t ring any bell."

"That’s some _damn_ shame."

He raised an eyebrow at Mikael, who was swallowing the last piece of his donut, sugar all over the Kaffebrenneriet’s table. "And why is that?"

"Apparently he has… _good_ stuff."

"‘Good stuff’. That’s how you call marijuana now, Mikael? What are you, eighty?"

"I’m trying to be discreet!"

Even looked around before looking back at him, perplexed. "There is literally just us and baristas in this place."He frowned. "Who said that to you anyway?"

Mikael shrugged. "Everyone at the party last night. You should have been there, it was something to witness." He cleared his throat and took a high-pitched voice. "‘Oh, you need supply? Ask Isak, he always has something on him!’ ‘You’re looking for Isak? He’s the best, he’ll get you whatever you need!’" He sighed. "Turned out he was also nowhere to be found."

The thought of Mikael asking everyone at the party if their name was Isak made Even snicker. "Who is he, some kind of drug dealer?"

"I don’t even know, man. I don’t even what he looks like."

"Probably a big old muscular guy with a buzz cut and a star tattoo on his forehead."

"I wouldn’t be surprised."

Even drank a sip of his coffee. A question eventually popped in his mind. "Why would you ask me if I knew him, though?"

Mikael absently wiped up some of the sugar on the table. "From what I learned, he’s at Nissen."

"What?"

"Yeah, and a second year as well? At first, I thought the girl who told me that was wasted, but then several people confirmed."

Even frowned. "I would have noticed a big old muscular second year guy with a star tattoo."

"You’ve been there for like, two weeks. You can’t know everyone."

"I’ve seen enough."

Mikael gently kicked his foot under the table. "Even, mate. Don’t be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like your transfer to Nissen is the worst thing that's ever happened to you."

"Maybe it is."

"It’s not _that_ bad."

"You’re not the one reliving your third year with unknown faces." He didn’t mean to be so cold.

Mikael sighed. "You know you could stay at Bakka, right?"

Evan shook his head. "I had to change school. I couldn’t—" He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. The memories weren’t the nicest in his mind. "I couldn’t stand their faces, judging me, looking at me like I was some kind of freak. Not after everything I've done. I'm lucky enough you guys forgave me."

"There was nothing to forgive. You still have us. I wish it was enough."

"Me too." He had trouble looking at his friend.

Mikael kicked him once again. "You’ll meet people." He smiled, a spark in the eye. "New people. Hey, maybe you’ll meet that tattooed drug dealer, Isak."

Even tried to picture himself next to someone like that. "I’d rather not."

"You say that now…" he joked. "But hey, if you ever meet him, let me know."

* * *

Even didn’t expect to meet Isak this soon after his conversation with Mikael.

He was queuing at the cafeteria, like every other day, lost in his thoughts. He knew he shouldn’t spy on other’s people conversation while waiting but something about the group of friends standing near him made him curious.They were quiet enough to not raise attention but the situation seemed tenser than a scene from _Shining_.

"I have plans on Fridays."

"What plans?"

A pretty blonde girl was arguing with a boy who had his back to Even. From where he was, he could only see the girl’s annoyed face and the boy’s snapback. A few other people were around them but were seemingly trying to avoid the conversation as much as they could.

"I… I have a family meeting?" the boy tried.

"Why does that sound like a question?"

"It’s not. I have a family meeting." He said it with more conviction but his tone was giving it away, even for Even.

"You’re a terrible liar, Isak. You promised to host the pregame! It’s too late to change plans!"

The girl seemed now more desperate than angry.

_Wait._

_Isak_?

The said Isak heavily sighed. "Fuck, Vilde, I can’t do it. I’m sorry." He started to leave but Even quickly left his spot to grab his shoulder, forgetting his tray waiting for him.

He wasn’t sure why he did that.

"Isak?"

As soon as he turned around to face the unknown interruption, Even removed his hand, as if the touch burnt him.

The boy looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Even’s mouth went dry. He was not often speechless, but he didn’t except this Isak to be so _beautiful_. Ravishing golden curls, face of an angel and a mouth to die for. He could almost hear his own pulse under his skin.

It took several confused glances from Isak towards his friends for Even to realize he’s been staring far too long. He finally managed clear his throat. "You’re Isak?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Isak the drug dealer?"

The boy’s face fell. "The fu—" He grabbed Even by the sleeve and hurriedly led him in the hallway, cornering him away from every other soul.

"The fuck, man?" he asked, brows furrowed. They were _adorable_. He quickly checked around to see if people were around. "You can’t say stuff like that out loud, I’m gonna get in trouble!"

Even was only aware of how he was pressed against a wall with the sweet angel almost pining him. He was smaller than him but not less impressive. It took him a moment to recover and for his heart to slow down.

He swallowed. "So you’re Isak the drug dealer, right?" This time he whispered, not wanting to make his new acquaintance run away.

Isak blushed, and _oh_ , what a sight. "I’m not— Listen, I don’t know what you’ve heard but I don’t _deal_ drugs."

"No?"

"No."

Was it disappointment he felt? "Then, what do you do?"

"I—" He hesitated. "I don’t know if I should tell you. I don’t know you."

"I’m Even." The answer was almost said too fast. _Chill, Even. Be cool._

"Even," Isak repeated. The name sounded too good on his lips. "I’ve never seen you around here. For all I know, you could be an undercover cop."

Even raised his eyebrows, smiling. "Do I look like an undercover cop?"

Isak took his words literally and looked him up and down a few times, apparently trying to figure out what an undercover cop actually looked like. Even couldn’t stop staring at him and when their eyes met, it wasn’t long before Isak looked away, shying away from the intense gaze.

"I transferred from Bakka two weeks ago," Evan finally said with all the seriousness he could manage. "I’m a third year."

Isak seemed to wake up from a dream and turned to him again, a confused look on his face. "What? Why would anyone transfer for their third year?"

Even grinned. "That’s a story for another day, Isak. Just the two of us bonding next to a fireplace with a hot chocolate in hand."

He didn’t mean to be this direct, he wasn’t sure where this confidence came from but the effect it had on Isak— the blush being stronger than ever— was worth it.

"Do you need something then?" Isak asked, attempting (and failing) to get his act together.

"Your number?" _Jesus, Even. Shut up._

Isak's face couldn’t get any redder. "I meant… drugs? Pot? Something?"

"Oh no, I’m good. I was asking for a friend."

"You were— are you fucking with me?"

"I’m very serious."

"And… does your _friend_ need something specific?"

"I don’t know," he simply answered. "I’ll ask him."

Isak snickered. "Sure you will."

He took a step backward, apparently ending this conversation, and the space between them seemed far too spacious for Even. "Can I have it, though?"

Isak was once again a mask of confusion. It was too easy. "What?"

"Your number."

Back to red, then.

Isak seemed to weight down the option. Then, finally: "Why?"

"So I can contact you if my friend needs something."

Realization struck Isak's face. "Oh." He blinked a few times, as if he was waking up from a strange dream, and Even could have sworn he had seen deception. "Yeah, sure."

"Give me your phone."

Isak did as told and hurriedly handed it. It was _endearing_. Even grabbed the phone already unlocked and added his number in the contact list. He sent himself a text, his own phone pinging at the reception.

He returned the phone. "There you go," he said with a bright smile.

Isak simply nodded, putting the mobile in his back pocket. He opened his mouth to add something but apparently decided against it, finally turning his back to Even without a word. He made his way back to the cafeteria, and Even followed him.

Isak seemed to have located his friends in the back, and as they were parting way in the room, Even slightly bent down towards Isak’s ear. "There’s another reason why I need your number," he whispered. "You’re hot as hell." He simply left, leaving a shook Isak at the entrance, happy of his effect.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a buried file from a few years ago. It always makes me smile so I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Keep in mind that I don't have any beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are always highly appreciated! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://lactobacille.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lactobacille).


End file.
